


Chudí a bohatí od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), non-con
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Snape zase jednou zjistí, že život není fér. V povídce je mimojiné popsán vynucený sex a vznikla před vydáním sedmého dílu.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Chudí a bohatí od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Napsáno pro [themostepotente](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themostepotente)

\--------

Severus vklouzl do přístěnku na košťata a zavřel za sebou dveře. Nikdo ho po hřišti nemohl vidět přicházet; všichni byli v Prasinkách, všichni do posledního šmejda. Tohle byla jeho příležitost. 

Přejel prsty po naleštěných násadách vyrovnaných jako kopí. Hledal nějaké koště, které by se netočilo dokola nebo ho neshazovalo, jakmile by nasedl; koště, které by ho mělo rádo. Naučí se létat stejně dobře jako ten vůl Potter, kdyby ho to mělo zabít. Byl lepší než Potter v každém předmětu, ale jakmile se ocitli na hřišti, Severus vypadal jako pitomec a Potter se i se zbytkem svojí mizerné koleje mohl podělat smíchy. To muselo přestat. 

Najednou se struktura dřeva pod jeho prsty změnila. Tohle nebylo školní koště; násada byla z překrásně naleštěného mahagonu a bylo úplně nové, prakticky v tom slabém světle zářilo. Po straně násady byla vyražená slova „Nimbus 1000“ – to bylo jedno z nejlepších košťat, která existovala. Co tady dělá? Klekl si, aby si prohlédl štětiny, rovné a čisťounké, a zrak mu padl na malou bronzovou destičku připevněnou k dolnímu konci násady. Naklonil hlavu na stranu v předtuše, co se dočte, a skutečně, stálo na ní: „ _James Potter_ “. 

Ohrnul ret. 

Pak se zamyslel. Zbytek školy se nevrátí ještě celé hodiny – včetně Pottera. Nikdo se nedozví, že si půjčil Potterovo koště, aby ho trošku prohnal po hřišti. Krom toho to Potterovi patří, když ho takhle bezstarostně nechává povalovat. 

Bylo lehčí než školní košťata, a vzneslo se v závratné spirále, sotva nasedl. Zápolil, aby zůstal obkročmo. Potom nabralo rychlost kupředu a Severus sotva udržel rovnováhu. Každé malé přenesení váhy koště roztočilo. Bylo příliš rychlé a citlivé, příliš těžko se ovládalo a Severus nijak netoužil zemřít. S nadáváním na Pottera nemotorně přistál, pospíšil si do přístěnku a modlil se přitom, aby jeho výkon nikdo neviděl. 

„To bylo příšerné,“ ozval se chladný hlas, jakmile dveře přístěnku otevřel. „Naprosto a žalostně příšerné. Mimino by to zvládlo líp.“ 

Vnitřnosti se mu sevřely. O stěnu se opíral Potter, ruce založené, na rtech úšklebek. Dokonce se ani netvářil tak temně pobaveně jako většinou před nějakou legráckou na Severusův účet. Vypadal naštvaně – a ochotný s tím něco udělat. 

Než se Severus ze svého zděšeného ustrnutí mohl vzpamatovat a sáhnout pro hůlku, Potter na něj mířil tou svou a pronesl: „ _Petrificus totalus_!“ Severus ztuhle padl na stěnu, jako odhozená figurína. 

„Mohl bych říct, žes ho ukradl,“ prohlásil Potter a opřel se rukou o stěnu, která Severuse podpírala. „Mám na něm stopovací zaklínadlo. Jediné slovo a přesně prozradí, kdo ho měl a kde a kdy. Kvůli bezpečnosti, víš – nejsem idiot. Vsadím se, že by tě za to vyloučili.“ 

Severus horečně uvažoval. Vůbec nepochyboval, že by to Potter udělal, a nikdo neuvěří, že si ho jen chtěl vyzkoušet, bude-li to Potter, kdo vznese obvinění. Miláček Potter, nedotknutelný kapitán famfrpálového týmu. Brumbál by kvůli Potterovi hory přenášel. Severus byl vyřízený. 

Potter se k němu naklonil a zavrčel. „Co bys udělal, abych nic neřekl? Vsadím se, že cokoliv.“ Zasmál se. „Budu si muset vymyslet něco pořádného. Další takovouhle příležitost bych už nemusel mít.“ 

Severus se tiše modlil, aby byla Potterova představivost chudá. 

„Mám to.“ Potter ho odklel a Severus se sesul na kolena, jak měl po tom kouzlu končetiny změklé. Než mohl vstát, na hlavu mu dopadla Potterova ruka. „Zůstaň, kde jsi,“ přikázal a pak popošel blíž, takže měl Severus před očima jen jeho rozkrok. „Vykouříš mě, Srábku,“ oznámil mu s gustem. 

Žaludek mu ztěžkl. Měl na výběr: vykouřit Potterovo špinavé péro, nebo čelit hněvu svojí rodiny a životu v žalostném zapomnění stráveném prací dobrou leda tak pro motáky. Vlastně na výběr neměl. Zvedl třesoucí se ruce ke knoflíkům Potterových kalhot. 

Nikdy na péro jiného kluka nesáhl. Nahánělo mu to strach – bylo jiné než jeho, i když stejné, s jiným pachem a jinačí na dotek a Severusovi se zvedal žaludek, jen se na něj díval. Rozhodl se, že se dívat nebude. Potter nebyl tvrdý, samozřejmě, takže Severus udělal to, co dělal, když si hrál se sebou – hladil ho od kořene vzhůru a tahal, dokud se mu nezačal zvětšovat. 

„Tak dělej,“ zavrčel Potter a vlepil mu pohlavek. 

Severus otevřel ústa. Ne doširoka; nechtěl si ho pustit moc dovnitř. Dotkl se ho jazykem, čistě aby se připravil, jak to bude chutnat – skoro jako když si člověk palcem zkouší teplotu vody ve vaně. Chutnalo to slaně a slizce – jako normální kůže, jenže víc. Ze špičky vytékala trocha tekutiny a Severus se jí snažil vyhýbat, ale dlouho nemohl. Zatáhl jazyk, kolik to jen šlo, a rychle ho vzal do úst. 

Byl okrouhlý a hladký, a když se ho necítil na jazyku, bylo to o něco lepší. Ale Potter mu vůbec nedal příležitost se přizpůsobit; popadl ho ze strany za hlavu a vrazil celou délku dovnitř, až se Severus začal dusit a kašlat. „Hej!“ vykřikl Potter, „dávej si bacha na zuby!“ 

„Tak mi to tam necpi, ty hajzle,“ zakašlal Severus a opíral se na rukou. Potter neodpověděl; bylo možné, že by ustoupil? Tak či tak počkal, dokud Severus zase nechytil dech, než řekl: „Tak pohni.“ 

Severus se zvedl a zase vzal penis do úst. Byl trochu ochablý. Pokoušel se cucat tak, aby se ho nedotýkal zuby, ale nebylo to snadné. Aby nedostal pohlavek, musel mezi svoje zuby a Potterovo péro vtěsnat jazyk a rty. Jakmile zvládl tohle, nechal Pottera starat o pohyb dovnitř a ven a snažil se, co to šlo, trochu sát. Sem a tam, sem a tam; celé mu to připadalo dost jednotvárné, ale Potterovi se to líbilo. Jeho prudké oddechování ukončovaly steny a tiché zvuky námahy, jak se snažil proniknout hlouběji. Severus odtáhl hlavu, aby ho Potter nezačal dusit, a Potter ho, bohudíky, nechal. 

Po bradě mu tekly sliny a měl dojem, že začíná mít popraskané rty. Teď měl v ústech tekutiny víc a bál se, že se Potter udělá; na to nebyl připravený, navzdory tomu, že základy kouření už zvládl. Ale poznal, že k tomu má Potter blízko. Sténání se měnilo v tiché výkřiky, jako by mu někdo ubližoval, a najednou ho Potter rukama bral za vlasy a nutil jeho hlavu, aby se ani nehnula, a to Severusovi nahánělo strach. Potter znova přirazil a okamžitě Severuse připravil o dech. Pak přirazil naposled a vykřikl a Severusova ústa zaplavilo něco odporného, co mu zahltilo hrdlo a dostalo se mu do nosu a stékalo mu po bradě, a teď _opravdu_ nemohl dýchat. Prudce se odtáhl a s kašlem to vyplivl a pak vyzvracel, co spolkl, a když skočilo i to, dál kašlal a zalykal se, dokud se zase nemohl nadechnout. Po tváři se mu řinuly slzy a v nose měl hrozný pálivý pocit, jako když se v bazénu příliš rychle potopí pod vodu. 

„Tak tedy,“ řekl Potter, jako by tu na zemi před ním Severus právě skoro nevypustil duši, „myslím, že jsme se vyrovnali.“ Zvedl koště, kde ho Severus upustil, vyšel na slunce a nasedl. 

„Vyrovnali, jo?“ Severus klečel na kolenou, zepředu celý zmáčený. Páchl jako Potterovo sperma. Potterovo sperma i chutnal. 

Potter se vznášel na svém pitomém koštěti. „Počítám, že jo.“ 

„Dobře. To znamená, že můžu udělat _tohle_.“ Severus namířil hůlkou. „ _Incendio!_ “ 

Potter zděšeně zaječel, jak štětiny koštěte vzplanuly, ale samotné koště na útok reagovalo vzlétnutím na nejvyšší rychlost. Z dálky se k Severusovi nesly odeznívající výkřiky „ _Aguamenti! Aguamenti!_ “ 

Severus se smál a smál, dokud ho velká horká bublina v krku neumlčela. 

To prostě nebylo spravedlivé. Potter měl všechno a stejně mu to nestačilo – musel si brát Severusův život, jeho důstojnost, jeho _tělo_ , aby ho připravil i o to málo, co měl. Sto spálených košťat by za to nezaplatilo. Nikdy, nikdy s Potterem a s těmi, co Potterovi jdou na ruku, nebude vyrovnaný. Může jen najít způsob, jak jim ublížit, aby se hned tak nevzpamatovali. 

\- konec -


End file.
